lo que no puedo sentir
by yinller
Summary: Al ser suprimido todo ambito reproductivo en la nacion irken tambien se a borrado la capacidad de amar en zim? Hay cosas que jamas podre experimentar. esto solo destroza por dentro a Did, podra contener sus impulsos ZADR
1. que es el amor?

Caminaba por los pasillos vacíos de la escuela, había pasado una hora encerrado en el salón de detención sintió que alguien estaba sentado en la escalera en la salida de la escuela, estaba seguro que no era Gaz, ella ya era una señorita y no tenia porque espéralo pues ya podía irse sola a casa. No era Gaz quien lo esperaba era alguien mas, salio y miro a ese ser, Zim lo miraba interrogante a lo que Dib. Respondió con un,

-ya vámonos,

Era ya una costumbre irse juntos después de la escuela, no era impedimento esperar una ora para esto. Se sentaron en la banca de la parada a esperar el camión

Dib. estaba perdido pensando en quien sabe que, que no se dio cuenta que el autobús comenzaba a tardar mas de lo usual, por su lado Zim tampoco se percato de las nubes negras sobre sus cabezas pues estaba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos. Desde que entraron a la preparatoria las cosas se habían vuelto mas sencillas para Siim ya no se preocupaba por los mas altos solo se dedicaba a la vida como un ser humano normal, pero se interrogo así mismo que es lo que lo ha hecho intentar asumir una identidad humana? Que es lo que lo sujeta a la tierra?, miro a su lado donde Dib. Seguía perdido.

No sabia porque pero estaba seguro que tenia a su lado la razón por la cual no quería partir de la tierra, por la cual quería ser un humano mas… asumir esa identidad, pero aunque llevaba la vida de un humano algo en su interior le gritaba que se estaba mintiendo así mismo. Como si mil agujas golpearan su piel así sintió su regreso a la realidad y la confirmación de lo que estaba pensando, aunque fingiera ser humano nunca seria una, la lluvia golpeaba su frágil piel intentaba cubrir su rostro con sus manos igual de vulnerables ya que no llevaba mas sus guantes negros…

Se escucho el ruido de la gabardina de Dib. En el aire inmediatamente Zim sintió la calida prenda sobre de el seguido de los brazos de Dib. Rodeándolo… camino con zim bajo la lluvia protegiéndolo con su cuerpo hasta llegar a un árbol. Dib. Se separa claramente sonrojado pero zim solo pudo limitarse a interrogarse porque el color rojo de sus mejillas,

Los dos esperaban a que la lluvia parase sentados de espaldas recargados en un árbol a un metro de distancia, Dib. miraba la lluvia caer de el cielo, mientras zim estaba hundido en sus pensamientos, miro su mano verde fría y con tres dedos y luego miro la mano de Dib., color carne pálida calida y con sus cinco largos dedos,

A lo lejos zim vio algo que le llamo la atención un par de humanos bajo una sombrilla no prestaban a tensión a la lluvia que los rodeaba pues solo estaban concentrados el uno con el otro sus mejillas eran rojas como las de Dib. Pero no tan bonitas, zim no pudo evitar su curiosidad y pregunto a su acompañante.

-Dib...

-si?

-porque esos humanos están tan juntitos y embelezados el uno con el otro?

-…(sus mejillas se ponen del color de los ojos de zim).. Pues es que ellos están... enamorados.

-enamorados...

Repite Zim intentando descifrar esas palabras, abraza sus piernas contra su pecho. Y pregunta a Dib.

-es por eso que sus mejillas están rojas

-s...si.

-En estos momentos tu tienes tus mejillas rojas...tu estas enamorado?

El rostro de zim se volvió completamente rojo y miro a otro lado para no delatarse.

-n...no lo se...

-entiendo... dijo zim apretando mas fuerte sus piernas contra su pecho.

Que se siente estar enamorado? Es lo único que podía pensar zim...ajeno a lo que ocurría en la mente de Dib.

Tenia tan cerca a Zim y estaba sumamente nervioso… no tenia mucho que se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos… solo quería estar con Zim…

No recuerda cuando su obsesión hacia el comenzó a convertirse en amor…

Realmente no lo recuerda. Miro a zim… miro su linda figura extraterrestre… tenia una anatomía no muy definida.

Dib. Se avergonzó… era un pervertido…

Juntos llegaron hasta la biblioteca donde buscarían la información para la tarea. Aunque las tareas humanas eran fáciles para Zim no por eso dejaban de ser molestas.

Zim estaba sentado al final de uno de los pasillos de los estantes de la biblioteca había encontrado un libro muy interesante donde se decía que el amor es una necesidad humana. Una necesidad muy importantes y estaba ligada a los ámbitos reproductivos.

Reproducción pensó Zim…

A su especie se le había negado esas capacidades que eran de estorbo y con ellas las emociones que la acompañan como el amor… su cuerpo era incapaz de sentir nada relacionado con eso... lo cual lo entristeció… tristeza… un sentimiento que habían permitido en el…

Dib. Se acercaba a Zim, buscaba algunos libros y es cuando lo vio sentado hay en el pasillo, sin notar su presencia Zim se levanto y quiso colocar el libro donde lo encontró pero este se rehusaba a entrar de nuevo… empujo con fuerza lo que hizo que el estante se moviera y barios libros golpearon a Dib. En la cabeza, preocupado zim se acerco a verle

Y cuando Dib. Abrió los ojos lo vio.

Tal vez no estaba muy consiente en esos momentos. Y eso fue lo que lo llevo a hacer lo que hizo, tomo suavemente la cabeza de Zim y se acerco hasta sentir su respiración y su suave aroma... y entonces lo hiso... besos los labios de el chico verde quien abrió los ojos como platos en su sorpresa...

Que era lo que Dib. Estaba haciendo… recordó las mejillas rojas de Dib...y entonces lo supo... Dib. Estaba enamorado… el amor era una necesidad... no es así?

Pues si el podía ayudarlo a suplirla lo haría todo por Dib. Aunque no entendiera que lo impulsaba a hacerlo, solo se quedo inmóvil mientras era besado.


	2. loque el no puede sentir

HOLA amigos, aquí le traigo la continuación de mi fic espero que les agrade gracias por los reviews

Obviamente invasor Zim no me pertenece sino no estaría en publicándolo en fanfiction desde el principio jeje

Dib se perdió en esos ojos se acerco al irken pudiendo sentir su respiración sus labios se tocaron y sentía su corazón no caber en su pecho, Zim solo alcanzaba a tener los ojos muy abiertos ante este contacto… no sabia que ocurría… que estaba haciendo Dib? recordó las mejillas rojas de Dib...y entonces lo supo... Dib. Estaba enamorado… el amor era una necesidad... no es así?

Pues si el podía ayudarlo a suplirla lo haría todo por Dib. Aunque no entendiera que lo impulsaba a hacerlo, solo se quedo inmóvil mientras era besado, se separo para mirar la cara de zim lo labios de el irken estaban quemados, impactado se levanto tambaleante.

Es que acaso había lastimado a Zim?

Zim sentía sus labios arder al parecer los húmedos labios de el humano lo habían quemado.

Los minutos de camino pasaron lentos hasta que Zim decidió romper el silencio las palabras que Dib no quería enfrentar salieron a flote.

-que fue eso? (dijo confundido)

-z…Zim… yo…

Hubo un largo silencio mientras Dib. Buscaba las palabras para contestarle, durante esta pausa Zim sacaba sus propias confusiones.

Recordó que según al diccionario humano el amor era una necesidad humana.

NESECIDAD si estas no son cumplidas las consecuencias pueden ser malas

No! El no quería que eso ocurriera… no quería que nada malo le ocurriera a el humano cabezón… aunque el mismo no pudiera explicarse porque...

Dib estaba apunto de hablar cuando Zim se adelanto.

-no te preocupes te dejare hacerlo cuando quieras. Dijo con una inocente y forzosa sonrisa.

Esas palabras retumbaron en la cabeza de Dib haciendo estremecer su corazón… un pensamiento lo hizo reaccionar y miro los labio heridos de Zim rozándolos con las yemas de sus dedos…

Zim intento ignorar el ardor que esto le causaba y adivinando por loquee el humano se preocupaba.

-no te preocupes sano rápido

Zim se asusta al ver a Dib. Abalanzarse sobre el, pero este solo lo rodea con sus brazos y lo abraza.

La melancolía se podía sentir en los dos… Zim miraba al suelo aun sujeto por Dib…

Solo pensaba...

Melancolía… un sentimiento permitido en el…

Llego a casa y entro, no tenia idea de lo que ocurría solo sabia que debía ayudar al Dib con sus débiles problemas humanos, miro su reflejo en una gran maquina de metal, sus labios estaban quemados y le ardía pero pronto pasaría,

Dib caminaba hacia su casa tambaleante se había enamorado de aquel irken cada partícula de su ser quería estar con el, porque le pasaba eso? No lo podía comprender

Rojo y púrpura se encontraban mirando barios planos una sonrisa se dibujaba en sus rostros habían planeado algo muy especial una genial casa de campo irken

Ahora solo buscaban un lugar perfecto para colocarla

Lo tengo grito emocionado rojo señalando un pequeño planeta azul, colocado extrañamente conveniente en el tercer puesto girando en torno a esa estrella enana llamada por sus habitantes como sol...

solo tendríamos que hacer algunas modificaciones dijo sonriente…

Su entusiasmo fue interrumpido por una vocecita… una pequeña irken mensajera se paro temerosa en la puerta,

-mis altos… tengo un mensaje que entregarle… dijo tartamuda...

-léelo dijo púrpura restándole importancia al asunto aun teniendo la mirada sobre el planeta azul…

Ella tembló… no quería ser ella laque les diera esa noticia, y su voz quebrada comenzó a leer las primeras palabras, tan nerviosa estaba que no se entendía loquee Leia...púrpura le arrebato el mensaje enojado...

-dame acá dijo y mientras su mirada se desplazaba sobre la nota sus ojos se fueron abriendo en señal de sorpresa….

Arrugo la hoja y la lanzo contra la pobre mensajera.

-nunca pensé poder llegar a odiar la ley jerárquica irkeana.

Dos muchachos se encontraban jugando videojuegos sentados sobre un sillón con un ridículo cuadro de un mono tras el.

-muere asqueroso humano!

-ni lo pienses hombre de el espacio!

Disfrutaban esos momentos le hacia recordar su rivalidad de una forma menos destructiva.

-te gane! Grito Zim alegre mientras brincaba sobre el sillón presumido…

"Orgullo" un sentimiento permitido en el.

Victoria para Zim! Seguía mofándose Zim loquee causo enojo en Dib y se abalanzo sobre el cayendo los dos sobre el sillón sujetándolo de los hombros,

Pronto el enojo se le congelo cuando vio frente al par de luceros rojos que lo veían consternados.

Sus impulsos lo llevaron a tocar de nuevo los labios de Zim con los suyos, el joven irken se mantenía rígido como una roca,

Aquel beso era como cocaína en la boca de Dib esa situación le era tan placentera y le hacia olvidar por al menos un momento lo miserable de su realidad, y sus manos comenzaron a perder el control explorando el cuerpo que tenían preso,

Pasando por sus antenas que eran tan delgadas y finas, bajo a su rostro acariciándolo dulcemente y rozando su cuello, un cuello que comenzó a besar instintivamente, mientras sus manos seguían traviesas recorriendo aquel cuerpo, el pecho de Zim era frío pero suave plantando en Dib deseos de brindarle calidez, bajando aun mas noto algo aloque le resto importancia la ausenta de un ombligo, siente como su corazón casi se detiene al notar lo bajo que esta su mano. Rosa el borde del pantalón de Zim y sintió una fuerte concentración de sangre en su parte inferior,

Quería mas, saber mas, alanizar la anatomía irken y tenerla para el, sus manos rápidamente comenzaron a desabrochar los botones y lentamente bajo la cremallera,

Zim estaba tenso sin saber que era eso que Dib hacia, no sentía nada ante las caricias, no sentía nada mas que el ardor en sus labios y ahora en su cuello,

Sus mejillas no se ruborizaban como las de Dib y por supuesto nada en su entrepierna reaccionaba.

Solo intentaba no moverse y no estorbar al humano para que hiciese loquee le placiera estaba bajo el cuerpo de Dib. Aplastado por su peso

Solo serró sus ojos mientras Dib terminaba de desabrochar el pantalón.

El humano estaba sujetando los bordes de el pantalón dispuesto a bajarlo, su corazón latía fuertemente fue entonces cuando levanto la mirada y vio a Zim tumbado en el sillón con los ojos cerrados y sus labios quemados, su rostro demostraba inocencia y vulnerabilidad un rayo partió su corazón, Zim no lo estaba disfrutando? Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, era un Patan... una escoria y se estaba aprobechando de la persona que mas amaba en el mundo en ese miserable mundo.

Se dejo caer sobre el pecho de Zim. Ya no podía continuar Zim lo noto y sintió ardor en su pecho, abrió los ojos y miro a Dib derramar lagrimas sobre el,

Abia dándose cuanta que Zim no podía sentir nada en lo absoluto, solo la obligación de saciarlo,

Dib se levanto tambaleante, y Zim se incorporo preocupado

-que pasa? Hice algo malo? / Dijo Zim pensando que era su culpa.

-no Zim / contesto con su mirada vidriosa y salio de la base tambaleante dejando a un confundido Alien atrás.


End file.
